Sober A CharmedCovenant fanfiction
by Lady-Lyonnesse
Summary: The Sons of Ipswitch have all ascended and are beginning to attract a lot of attention, so the Elders send them all to go and live with a powerful witch for a while - as if Piper Halliwell didn't have trouble enough with two boys already!
1. Chapter 1

Sober. (A Covenant Charmed Fanfiction)

Title: Sober. (A Covenant/Charmed Fanfiction)

Author: Lady_Lyonnesse

Rating: 15+

Summary: The Sons of Ipswitch have all ascended and are beginning to attract a lot of attention, so the Elders send them all to go and live with a powerful witch for a while - as if Piper Halliwell didn't have trouble enough with two boys already!

Chapter one: Dudes in Dresses

"WOOT! Look at that one!" Reid yelled, jumping up and down in the air like a little kid. The car blew about 10 feet into the air, propelled by a vast jet of flames, before exploding in many bright lights and a rush of warmth. Tyler and Reid were almost hugging, they were that hyped up and even Caleb smiled, while Pogue laughed along amicably. Tyler's ascension had been about 2 months ago - and every other fortnight since then, they'd been coming down to the Junk Yard and blowing up a few dead cars. Usually, Caleb wouldn't of approved of such a Using, but since they Used very rarely now (even Reid), he was all for going and setting light to a few scraps of metal. It was like drinking - now and again was fine, but too often was fatal.

"Next one!" Reid screamed, running through the metal frames at lightening speed - his black eyes shining brightly, madly. "This one!" he declared, dragging out the remains of a land rover.

"Light it up Caleb!" Tyler commanded, electricity crackling over his fingers, impatiently. Caleb looked at them.

"I dunno, the Usage has been pretty heavy tonight...."

"So, this is the last one!" Reid cut across him. "Come on Caleb - quit being a pussy and fry the thing already! You've got the power for it!" The last words didn't go without an undertone of jealousy.

"He's right Caleb, come on PLEASE?!" Tyler pleaded. "We haven't Used all week!"

"Exactly. Which is why you shouldn't over-Use now!" Caleb countered, half-heartedly.

"What the hell are you trying to do man? Ween us off Using or something?!" Reid demanded, getting right up in Caleb's face, black eye to brown eye. "Just one last car." he said in an undertone. "Then we'll go." Caleb turned to Pogue, who shrugged non-commitally, but balled his fists tightly.

"Fine." Caleb gave in, putting his hands up in surrender. "_One_ last car - then we go. Agreed?"

"Sure man." Reid consented, though he wasn't even paying attention to Caleb anymore, his entire concentration fixated on the car.

"Dude, lets fry this bitch!" Tyler announced. "In 5, 4...." Caleb began to draw the power into his hands. "3... 2... 1..." Caleb let loose with a thrust of his hands, jets of flames rushing out and hitting the car directly. There was a blinding white light. Then darkness.

* * * * *

Caleb groaned and shifted. He wasn't very comfortable - the floor was hard and smooth, impossible to lie on. With an even bigger groan, Caleb opened one eyelid slowly - only to shut it again tightly when it was hit by a bright white light.

"Hey, he's awake!" a voice came seeping through the mist in Caleb's mind.

"Son of a bitch - is he alright?"

"I dunno, he's moving and groaning."

"Dude, please. Could've done _without_ that mental picture." Suddenly, Caleb felt hands on the back of his neck as someone yanked him up by his collar onto his knees and began slapping his face.

"Dude! Caleb! Wakey-wakey!"

"Wha -"

"Caleb!"

"Oi, pussy!"

"Not helping Reid!" Caleb opened his eyes again, cautiously and could just about make out Pogue, holding him upright by his jacket and the faces of Tyler and Reid, half-emerged in the white mist. "Caleb, you back?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm back." Pogue nodded, offered Caleb his hand and pulled him to his feet. Caleb swayed for a moment but recovered quickly.

"Shit." he muttered, massaging his temples with his fingers. "Where are we?"

"How should we know? You're the pussy that brought us here!" Reid accused, glaring at him.

"I didn't do this!" Caleb protested.

"Yeah, right!" Reid snorted.

"I really didn't!" Caleb growled at him. "All I did was blow up that stupid damn car like _you_ told me too!"

"Cut it out!" Pogue yelled, displaying his very rarely seen ability to make people shut up with three syllables. " Caleb's right. All he did was blow up the car and then we were here."

"Wherever here is." Reid muttered.

"You don't think we.... you know," Tyler put in, nervously. "_Died_? Do you?"

"Oh man, Caleb if we're dead I will so kill you...." Reid ranted, pacing the floor.

"Dude, chill!" Pogue snapped at him. "Even if we are dead - think of all those virgin school girls who got met an untimely end." At the word; _virgin_, Reid's eyes lit up briefly, before returning to their normal cold edge.

"Greetings Brothers." All four span on the spot, to see about four people emerge from the mist, all dressed in white.

"Man, you call this virgin school girls?" Reid hissed in Pogue's ear. "It's just some dudes in dresses."

"Muttering is very bad manners you know." one of people said, dissapprovingly.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Reid demanded, moving towards the four figures, his eyes flaming black.

"Dude, just stop!" Caleb told him sternly, grabbing Reid around the shoulders. Reid opened his mouth furiously, but shut it again. Once sure Reid wasn't going to make any stupid moves, Caleb turned to address the figures.

"Where are we?"

"You're not dead." one on the far left said. "If that's what you're asking."

"Not yet anyway." the one that had reproved Reid muttered.

"You're Up There. As it is most commonly referred to as." the centre right one added.

"You may call us; The Elders." the one next to him put in.

"Elders, what -?"

"We need to speak to you."

"You're ascension has not gone unnoticed."

"And not just by us."

"The Underworld is in uproar."

"Underworld? What the hell -?"

"Demons are being sent after you...."

"You won't be able to control your addiction if you don't receive the necessary training,"

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Caleb yelled. "What the hell are you going on about and what the _hell_ do you mean by Demons?"

"That is not for us to say." one replied, sounding miffed at the interuption.

"Who does say then?" Caleb demanded.

"I do." Everyone spun around as another person walked towards them; a guy in faded jeans and a shirt. He seemed normal - which made the Sons of Ipswitch all the warier. "Hi, I'm Leo Wyatt."

"Er, hi Mr Wyatt." Tyler said, a little cautiously.

"Please, just call me Leo." Leo beamed at them.

"How did you get up here?" one of the four Dudes in Dresses asked, heatedly.

"I hitched a ride with one of the whitelighters." Leo replied, the smile still present but his voice dropping a few degrees. "I heard what was happening and thought to give you a hand."

"We don't need your assistance."

"Are you sure?" Leo raised his eyebrows at them cooly.

"Excuse me, Leo?" Caleb ventured. "Not meaning to be rude, but..."

"Why are you here?" Leo filled in. "Well, it seems since you all ascended, you've been attracting a lot of attention, _magically_ speaking."

"What do you mean? We can't have! We've only been Using once a bloody fortnight!" Reid exclaimed, outraged.

"Yes, we know, but those little spouts of lots of magic make yourselves easy to track - easy targets."

"Easy targets for who? The 'Demons'?!" Reid snorted. "Give me a break."

"Reid, shut up! Look, define Demons." Caleb said, feeling a headache coming along.

"Think of them as your typical bad guy - then times that by a thousand and add a hell of a lot of power." Leo said, darkly.

"Power? Look dude, if it's power you're worried about, we've got enough to take on a few Demons!" Reid assured him, unable to resist the urge to brag a little. "I mean look at us! We're the Sons of Ipswitch! Aka Sons-with-kick-ass-powers-who-are-unlikely-to-allow-themselves-to-be-destroyed-by-a-few-fricking-demons!"

"They wouldn't have to destroy you. You'd destroy yourselves." Leo corrected him.

"What?" Tyler asked, before he could stop himself.

"Oh, they'd begin with the small attacks first, make you feel confident, weigh up your abilities - and then they'd get heavier, the amount of magic you'd use would become greater until eventually...." Leo trailed off. Even Reid was stunned for a moment.

"Is there anyway we can.... _stop_ this?" Pogue asked.

"We believe that there is one way, yes. And that's sending you to live with another witch for a while."

"Another witch?" Caleb didn't know whether to feel shocked or insulted. "What good will that do?"

"That witch is one of the three most powerful witches in the whole world and probably the best vanquisher in the world. You will have a better chance of survivial with her."

"The hell we are!" Reid snapped. "Live with some other witch? Fight Demons? No, I don't know about the rest of you but I am _not_ going down that road!"

"Same." Tyler agreed, looking a tad sick. Leo looked to Pogue, who nodded and then to Caleb.

"Sorry, man." Caleb shrugged, uneasily. "I think we'll take our chances by ourselves." Leo shrugged too.

"If that's the way you feel." he said, mildly. "Oh, I should mention - there might also be a chance she can teach you how to prevent that curse of yours coming true."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! So, I was really thrilled with the reviews I got for this! It's what kept me going when I was typing this at 12:30pm, just for you!**

**BTW someone asked me about a pairing between Phoebe/Reid – I think it's a bit too strange for them to have an outright relationship 9what with her being about 12 years older than him and in love with Coop etc) but I certainly didn't see any trouble with putting a little harmless flirtation in....**

**Hope I didn't disappoint – enjoy!**

**X**

Chapter two: Because Piper said so!

"Piper, please, just relax! It's only four teenage boys!" Paige said, soothingly. That morning, Piper had received a very rare visit from Leo (who practically lived at Magic School now days), who had told her that she was too look after some teenagers for a while. More had been said, but the only things Paige could gather from where she'd been listening behind a locked door, was that 1) they were extremely powerful and 2) Piper was quite pissed about it. Piper had been so annoyed that Paige had actually tailed her to P3 for fear Piper might blow something up.

"You're wrong, it's four extremely _hormonal_ nearly adult teenage boys with, what it sounds like, too much power for them to handle!" Piper corrected her, scribbling a few viscious notes on a napkin and throwing the pen down so hard, it nearly broke.

"Well, maybe it will be good for you, you know - get into practise for Wyatt and Chris." Paige reasoned, ignoring the death-glare she was sent in response. "Look, Billie's a teenager, you get on fine with her!"

"That's different, Billie's practically like a fourth sister!" Piper snapped. "And that's another thing! Where will they sleep? You know, I don't think it's fair on Billie, worrying about whether she's going to get any 'surprise visits' in the night!"

"Psh, Piper, they're teenagers!" Paige countered.

"They're legal." was the short response. "Billie's struggling enough already!"

"Ooh. Still can't find another college, then?" Paige asked, distracted for a moment.

"No and she's having trouble getting job interviews." Piper said, roughly banging a crate of bottles on the table, like it was their fault. Paige opened her mouth to say something, but was interupted by a familiar jangling in her ears.

"Urgh! I gotta go, I'm being called." she hopped down off her stool, but paused. "You going to be okay?"

"Just dandy." Piper replied, dryly. Paige rolled her eyes, but knew she couldn't stay. Piper eyed the bright orbs as she left, resisting the urge to blow them into oblivion. She knew it wouldn't hurt Paige, but it would feel good to vent her frustration out on someone (_someone_ preferable being her husband, if she had the choice.) "Argh!" was all she could say, before letting her head fall against the desk, now in an even worse mood than before.

"Excuse me, Ms Halliwell?" Piper groaned inwardly.

"Yes?" she asked aggresively, looking up - only to see a huge fist fly straight towards her. She flew backwards and hit the wall with a horrible crunching noise. "Ow!" was all she could say as she struggled to her feet. The ginormous Demon smirked and came ploughing towards her. Piper flicked her hands. The Demon paused, convulsed once or twice before coming at her again. Piper flicked her hands again, more frantically each time, but the Demon just kept on struggling through them.

"Oh shi -" Piper threw herself out of the way as the Demon threw an almighty punch at the wall, leaving a massive dent. Piper sheilded her head from the bits of flying plaster and crawled along on her belly under the tables, feeling the ground tremor as the tables were uprooted all around her as the Demon tossed them all aside to get to her, finally catching her foot and hauling her into the open. Piper braced herself for the final blow; '_If I end up Up There with the Elders, they will know how pissed they made me before my death_.' she thought to herself. Suddenly, Piper felt her ankle go red hot as the Demon burst into flame. It dropped Piper abruptly, howling in pain before blowing up, dissolving into the air.

"Dude!" Piper heard. "That was awesome!"

"Not now Reid!" came another voice and Piper felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Piper groaned and rolled over.

"I assume that's a rhetorical question." she muttered, sitting up and opening her eyes. A guy was kneeling next to her, looking concerned and in the fuzzy distance, Piper could make out three more guys. They all looked quite young. Not schoolkids - but not adults....

"Oh hell!" Piper muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Erm, a guy named Leo sent us...." one of them began.

"Yes, yes, I am very well aware of that!" Piper snapped, waving him off. "I meant what are you doing _here_?"

"We heard a noise." the guy shrugged. "Leo sent us here, told us to wait for you."

"He did, huh?" Piper asked, raising her eyebrow. "Well, that's his grave pretty much dug isn't it?" She hoisted herself to her feet, using the bar to steady herself. The guy nearest her made as if to help, but Piper shook her head.

"I'm fine, thanks. It's not the worse I've ever had." the guy nodded and back off to where the others were. "So. Who are you?" Piper asked.

"Oh, I'm Caleb. And this is Reid, Pogue and Tyler. We're -"

"The Sons of Ipswitch - yeah, I know." Piper cut across him.

"If you knew, why did you ask?" Reid demanded, curtly.

"I knew your title, I didn't know your names." Piper answered.

"Well, we don't know your... _title_ or your name." Caleb replied, trying to be polite as possible. Piper looked at them all under a scrutinising gaze, before saying;

"My name is Piper Halliwell. I'm a Charmed One."

* * * * *

Caleb stared.

"A Charmed One? Serious?" the initial rudeness in Reid's tone had now been replaced with curiosity and excitement.

"It's not a very jokey job." Piper pointed out.

"Sorry, but... a Charmed One? We all thought the Charmed Ones were a myth." Caleb explained, trying really hard not to imagine Piper in a nymph's outfit.

"Well, how did you find out about me if I'm a myth?" Piper asked.

"Our book told us." Tyler said, speaking for the first time.

"You have a book?" For the first time since they'd met, Caleb saw something light up in Piper's eyes.

"Sure." Tyler shrugged off his backpack and reached into it.

"Wait!" Piper yelled, making everyone jump. Tyler paused, looking at her, alarmed. "Don't bring it out here - there still might be Demons around!" she hissed.

"Where? I can't see anything!" Reid commented, scanning the room, breifly. Piper rolled her eyes, like he'd said something stupid.

"Doesn't mean they're not here." she told him, impatiently. Tyler hugged the backpack to his chest, his eyes darting around, warily. "Okay, look, we need to get you home and - ARGH!" Piper yelled again as her mobile went off. "This is _not_ my day!"

"We couldn't tell." Reid muttered to Caleb as Piper pulled out the phone.

"Hey Dad, look I'm kinda in the middle of something -" Piper paused. The four boys waited. "Ok, sure, put him on." Reid raised eyebrows at Caleb, who elbowed him in the stomach. "Hey, Chris, having fun at Grandpa's?..... You did?...... Aw sweetie..... Well, you're my brave little soldier...... tell you what.... when I pick you up we'll go get Wyatt and then Mommy'll buy you guys an icecream....... yes, you can have chocolate.....love you too.....okay, bye." Piper hung up the phone and stared at it for a few seconds, before sliding it into her back pocket and turning back to the four guys.

"Is that you're son?" Pogue asked.

"Yea, he's my youngest son, Chris. The older one, Wyatt, is in nursery." Piper shook her head. "Anyway, we'd better get you guys home before _another _demon attacks, or I can't fufil my promise I just made to my chocoholic son - in which case, we'll all suffer." She swiped the keys off the side. "I hope you guys like meatloaf."

"Yes ma'am." Caleb grinned. The corners of Piper's mouth lifted slightly also but they soon smoothed out as Piper left the way out of the club, dialling numbers rapidly on her mobile.

"Phoebe, Paige. Get over to the Manor - _now_."

* * * * *

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." Piper said, tonelessly as she held the door open.

"Wow." Caleb commented as he stepped into the hallway.

"Shit." Pogue murmured.

"Beg pardon?" Piper asked, frowning.

"Nothing." Pogue said, quickly. Piper raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"A real nice place you got here." Tyler put in, hurriedly.

"Yeah, it's not bad for a weekly Demon attack." Piper admitted, shutting the door, carefully. _The secret is in the Handyman_. she thought, a little sadly.

"Hey, are these your kids?" Reid asked, going over to some pictures on the wall.

"Mmmhmm. That was taken about a year ago." Reid nodded and his eye continued to travel up the wall. He nudged Caleb and nodded to one of Piper, Chris, Wyatt and another man. "Sly bastard." Reid noted, grinning a little at the sight of Leo's face.

"Hey, guys! Book and - erm,"

"Caleb." Caleb supplied, trying not to snort at Reid's new nickname.

"Sure. You two down here. We need to lay down some ground rules." Piper told them, indicating the the space infront of her. Caleb and Reid obeyed, Reid with a face like thunder. "Right, first of all -" Piper broke off as the door swung open.

"Well, howdy-doo!" Phoebe declared, bursting through, followed by Paige. "Ooh." she stopped at the sight of the four teenagers, slouching in a line infront of Piper.

"I told you." Paige muttered in her ear.

"What, that the teenagers had arrived or that Piper was in a grump?" Phoebe hissed back.

"Oi! I can still hear you know!" Piper told them, shortly.

"Definately grumpy." Phoebe assesed before strolling over to Piper and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Having fun, Piper?" Piper muttered a few incomprehensable words and flexed her fingers.

"Sorry, we're late Piper. There was a little bit of trouble with a charge." Paige said, apologetically, squeezing Piper's shoulders and standing the other side of her.

"That's okay, we were just going through some ground rules -"

"Shouldn't we be introduced first though?" Phoebe interupted, yet again. Piper took a deep breath before gesturing for Phoebe to proceed, who practically bounced up to each one.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe, Piper's younger sister and who are you?"

"Er, I'm Caleb." Caleb said, nearly having his hand yanked off.

"Pogue."

"Tyler."

"Reid." Reid, whose dark expression had suddenly turned to one of charm, caught Phoebe's hand and kissed it lightly. "Pleasure is all mine." The rest of the Covenant merely sighed, used to Reid's antics, while Paige giggled and Piper looked like she was about to throw up.

"Oh, aren't you the Charmer?" Phoebe asked, winking at him, before pulling her hand free and going to stand back next to Piper.

"Are you on drugs?" her oldest sister asked, through gritted teeth.

"Nope, unless happiness is a drug."

"Hmmm, Cupid?"

"Tell you later." Phoebe patted Piper's arm before turning back to face the Covenant. "Anyway, Paige! Introduce yourself!"

"Hi, I'm Paige, the youngest sister. Yell if you need me." Paige said, waving.

"Ah! This sounds like an alcoholics anonymous meeting doesn't it?" Phoebe declared, clapping her hands in delight. "Hi, I'm Phoebe, I'm a witch!" she said, before collapsing into giggles.

"Yeah, well, hi I'm Piper and I'm the sister of a very _dead_ witch if she doesn't stop behaving like a teenager - _now_!" Piper said, pointedly. Phoebe stuck her tounge out at her but was quite.

"Moving on!" Paige said, loudly. "Now, we've had introductions made!"

"Right. Okay, ground rules." Piper gave Phoebe a very hard stare before continuing but Phoebe merely mimed zipping her mouth shut and didn't say a word. "Okay, rule number one. Everyday there's a possibility that a Demon might attack, if that happens _do not_ go out of your way to help. We can handle it a lot better knowing that we don't have to save a lot of big-headed idiots, got it?" Reid, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler nodded. "Okay, next, magic is _not_ a toy. You're here to learn - so do _not_ touch anything wierd-looking without either me, Phoebe, Paige or Billie there."

"Billie? Who's Bill-" Caleb started.

"Got it?" Piper demanded, glaring at him. Caleb gulped.

"Yes ma'am." he said.

"Good."

"Jeez Piper, scare them before they begin why don't you?" Phoebe asked, sarcastically. Piper went to reply but Paige quickly stepped in.

"Rule three, rule three!" she prompted, before Piper and Phoebe got into one of their infamous three-hour-long-rows-pantomine-style.

"Rule three." Piper nodded. "Other people live in this house as well as you. My sons are asleep just along the hall, not to mention Billie, so therefore, no 'entertaining' after six okay?" The agreements were a little less ready this time. "Also, there will be curfews. School nights, in by 11, otherwise, in by 1. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Reid spoke up. "Who the hell is Billie?"

"Ah, well, Billie is -" Phoebe started.

"Home in about 5 minutes." Paige cut across her, looking at her watch. "5 minutes isn't that long to wait."

"Okay, well, you'd best get settled into your room - sorry we only have one double bed, but I'll make up a couple more beds on the floor after I've brought the boys back and began with dinner," Piper said, beginning to walk towards the door.

"One last thing!" Phoebe stopped her, quickly.

"What now?" Piper demanded.

"Magic." Phoebe turned back to the four boys. "What magic do you do?"

"Erm, any kind of magic." Caleb shrugged, a little confused.

"Could you show us?" Phoebe asked. The Sons of Ipswitch all exchanged looks.

"Sure." Caleb nodded, slightly. "Reid." Reid, grinned, only too happy to use his powers (and show off infront of Phoebe). His eyes went black and a power ball began to form in his hands. The next thing they knew, a blonde was flying through the air towards them and Phoebe and Paige were yelling;

"Billie! NO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Grumpy Piper means No Pie for desert

Billie had stormed into the Manor, rather pissed. Her day had been a faliure (as was the usual at the moment) and as if it couldn't get worse, there was a blonde Demon standing in the Manor, holding an energy ball. Not even pausing to roll her eyes, Billie leapt into the air and, using her telekenesis to propel herself forward, hit the Demon hard in the chest causing them both to toppel to the floor.

"BILLIE!" Phoebe yelled. "STOP!" Billie paused, her fist raised above her head and looked up at Phoebe from where she was sitting on the Demon's chest.

"What?" she asked, incrediously. "It's a Demon!"

"No, it's not." Phoebe said, slowly. "_It_ would be an eighteen year old witch." Billie stared at Phoebe as the words sank in, before looking down at the guy then back up at Paige and Piper, who nodded; Piper somewhat grimly.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? I saw black eyes and energy balls and my witch instinct said attack!" Billie demanded crossly, getting to her feet.

"Next time we will hang a sign around their necks." Piper promised, almost smiling. The blonde was helped up by three other guys and Billie gawped at them, incrediously.

"Am I missing something?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"Billie, this is Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue." Phoebe introduced them. "They're the Sons of Ipswitch." The guys made half-heartedy signs of greeting.

"Seriously? Wait, why are they here?" Billie asked.

"They're staying with us for a bit." Piper said tone, more sympathetic, than anything else. Billie froze.

"Oh. Ok." she looked over to the guys, who were each looking at her, warily - except for the blonde one (Book?), who seemed to be giving her the once over. "Whatever, I'm going to go to my room, I've got some things I need to straighten out." Billie told the three Halliwells before edging around the four guys and climbing the stairs.

"Okay, hun - I'll call you down for when dinner's done." Piper agreed.

"Yup." was all they got in response, before Billie disappeared from view on the second landing.

"I'll go talk to her." Paige assured her two older sisters before disappearing also, in a flurry of white orbs.

"Whoa!" Tyler exclaimed as the white lights disappeared through the ceiling. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh, we have so much work!" Phoebe muttered to Piper.

"Best get started then." Piper returned, smiling sweetly before striding across the hall and out the door. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Lesson number one, Grumpy Piper means no pie for desert." she told the teenagers. "Well, go on then! Up! Up! Up!" she said, herding them all up their stairs, the floorboards creaking in protest.

* * * * *

Instead of orbing directly into Billie's room, Paige orbed to just outside the door instead.

"Billie? Are you alright?" she asked, knocking gently.

"I'm fine."

"Billie, honey, I'm your whitelighter - don't try lying to me!" Paige advised her. Billie didn't reply. Paige groaned; _How she hated teenagers sometimes!_ and orbed into Billie's room. "You should also know by now that white lighters do not have any use for doors." Billie raised her eyebrows at her, from where she was lounged over her bed.

"I would've thought it was called being polite?" she asked, sternly.

"Psh, you're a teenager, you have no idea what politeness is." was Paige's dismissive reply as she eased herself onto the bed next to the depressed adolescant. "So, what's happening? I heard your temp-hunting isn't going so well."

"Not really. They either want someone older or some sort of certificates or some crap like that!" Billie exclaimed, turning onto her back and running her hands through her hair.

"Well, can you maybe get accepted into a college or something?" Paige suggested.

"I've tried. There's nothing." Billie replied, gloomily. Paige looked at her for a few seconds before replying.

"Billie, I know things have been.... tough on you for the past couple of months but honey, we're all here to help you. Don't be afraid of asking." she said. Billie looked at her and smiled weakly.

"I know. But, I need to try and do something on my own, _without _the support of you guys..." Billie broke off as the door banged open and Phoebe burst through.

"Hiya!" she crowed, merrily, four faces peering in from over her shoulder. Paige stood up while Billie seemed immobilised, utterly dumbfounded.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Paige demanded. "I thought you were meant to be taking the guys to the attic?"

"I am, but I had to take them to their room first, so I thought I'd give them the two-penny tour while I was at it!" Phoebe trilled, evidently oblivious to Billie's discomfort.

"Yeah, well the two-penny tour stops here. OUT!" Paige said loudly, shooing Phoebe out the door and closing it firmly. "Well, if Phoebe and the guys continue like this for the rest of the week, you will have mine and Piper's ENTIRE support, and possible help, on putting them in their place!" Paige commented to Billie, making her grin.

* * * * *

"Everybody in!" Phoebe told all four boys as she practically frogmarched them into the attic before shutting the door behind them. "Right!" She stated, going over to the stand where the Book of Shadows lay. "This is the attic - the single, MOST important room in the house - the kitchen being a possible exception, but the point is; this is where the most magic is, where most of the magical enchantments are kept and where you will be doing your magical training."

"It looks pretty vulnerable." Pogue commented, looking around with raised eyebrows at the dusty wooden ceiling and the stained glass windows. "Are there enchantments here or something -?"

"You don't need enchantments for a room when everything in here is protected anyways." Phoebe informed him. "Take the Book." she closed the thick, leather bound book and held it up for them. "This is the Book of Shadows - Piper's, Paige's and my heritage, it dates right back to our ancestor Melinda Warren."

"Dude, a chick!" Reid whispered to Caleb, who rolled his eyes and didn't even dignify it with a response.

"Every spell, every vanquish, every demon you will ever know is in here - well most of them anyway. So, you can imagine how many times we've nearly broken our necks trying to keep it from demons."

"Must happen a lot - that's a powerful book." Caleb noted.

"What? Oh honey no, it's got a spell on it so that nothing evil can touch it. The only times we've had to especially protect it was when our necks were on the line anyway!" Phoebe told him, dissmissivly. "Right, rules for using the Book."

"More rules?" Reid groaned, loudly. Phoebe threw the Book at him and he caught it in the stomach, winding him.

"Number one, the Book does not leave the house. Number two, no spells are to be cast for personal gain -"

"Personal Gain?" Tyler asked, peering over Reid's shoulder as the blonde flicked through the pages of the book.

"Using magic for your own benefit. Usually it backfires _somehow_ and trust me, that ain't pretty!" Phoebe said, cheerfully.

"Backfires?" Caleb questioned.

"Yeah, like when Paige first found out she was a Witch she not only threw the book out the attic window, but she also cast spells - the backfire being that her breasts immediately swelled to about five times their natural size..... We returned them to normal so don't you dare stare!" she added sharply, placing her hands on her hips and suddenly bearing a striking resemblence to Piper.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Caleb heard Reid mutter.

* * * * *

"We're back!" Piper yelled, staggering through the doorway, balancing a screaming Chris on her hip and a drizzling Wyatt clutching her leg, both boys smothered in gooey chocolate. "Help, someone!" she added.

"Oh my god - what happened to you?" Paige demanded, appearing on the stairs.

"Help first - talk later!" Piper told her, as Chris bellowed in her ear. Paige orbed down and swung Wyatt up and away from his suffering mother before he could protest.

"Come on, little guy! Kitchen!" Paige said, gently but firmly, walking away with Wyatt tucked under her arm.

"Piper! What _are_ you doing to the poor kid?" Billie asked, running down the stairs.

"Never mind poor kid, what about poor me?!" Piper retorted, trying to rock Chris awkwardly.

"Oh Piper - you're home!" Phoebe declared, joining Billie at the foot of the stairs.

"How observant of you Pheebs." Piper said, sarcastically, just audiable above Chris's bawls.

"What's happening?" Caleb asked, rushing into sight also along with the three others. "We heard screams."

"Don't worry, after a couple of nights you will develop a deafness to it." Piper assured them. Whether they heard her or not was anybody's guess.

"Christopher!" Phoebe cooed from the stairs. "Chris!" she clapped her hands a few times and waved wildly over the banisters, trying to get the toddler's attention. "Hey! Chris!" the toddler's cries reduced to whimpering as he stared at his over-excitable aunt. Then something else caught his eye. He giggled once or twice and clapped loudly before he orbed out of Piper's arms.... and straight into Pogue's.

"Dada!" Chris exclaimed loudly, tugging affectionately at Pogue's hair. Everyone was stunned, gobsmacked even - except Pogue, who looked scared beyond belief.

"Well, that's... fortunate." was all Piper could say.

"Aw, Pogue - you got a playmate?" Reid teased as Chris abandoned Pogue's hair for his nose.

"Help... me..." was all Pogue could reply, trying to keep hold of the child. Billie snorted quietly - but nothing got past Christopher Halliwell's ears.

"Bill!" he crowed, launching himself towards her, arms outstretched. Billie leant forward quickly to grab him and Chris, once safely secure in Billie's arms, leant back towards Pogue. "Bye Dada." he said, patting Pogue's stubbled chin.

"Aww, how cute!" Phoebe stated, clasping her hands together.

"Phoebe! Memorable Movie Moments later." Piper told her sharply. "Can you guys keep Chris occupied while I do everything else."

"Okay, no problem honey!" Phoebe said, brightly. "Come here adorable!" she said, pulling Chris gently from Billie and into one of her famous Aunt Phoebe hugs. Once Chris-less, Billie turned and made a hasty retreat back up the stairs, brushing lightly past Reid as she went.

"Sorry." she muttered, before turning the corner and disappearing from view. Reid stared after her, a slightly mischevious expression on his face.

"Don't even think about it." Phoebe said, not taking her eyes off Chris.

"Think about what?" Caleb asked, confused.

"Hm? Oh, I was saying it to Reid, but it goes for all of you as well."

"What does?" Tyler interjected.

"Billie. She's _off_-limits. She's been through a lot recently, the last thing she needs is some pretty boy breaking her heart." Phoebe replied cooly, mostly looking at Reid.

"What gave you the impression I was thinking of her being on-limits in the first place?" he asked, cockily. Phoebe smiled. This boy was a real heart-breaker - too bad she'd had enough experiences of heart-breaking bad boys to last her a lifetime.

"I'm an Empath - whatever you're feeling, I can feel." and she cast them one last casual smile before trapsing down the stairs.

* * * * *

"Man," Tyler declared, leaning back into his chair. "That was even better than Mama Medow's Meatloaf in the School Cafeteria."

"Dude, _anything_ is better than Mama Medow's Meatloaf." Reid pointed out, grinning. Piper smiled. Dinner had actually gone surprisingly well. Chris had insisted on sitting next to Pogue and Wyatt had been a bit shy, hiding behind Piper's leg when he was introduced, but after his first two cups of juice, he was very aimiable and chattered away to Tyler, Caleb, Reid and Pogue like he didn't have to stop.

"Oh, I remember the cafeteria at my old school." Paige said, stretching. "Damn, we were sure that was dog food. We were so sure that we broke into the school supply room to see."

"And was it dog food?" Caleb asked, amused.

"Well, unless they do a human version of Kibble." Paige replied, sending a brief chuckle around the table. "What about you Piper, how were your school dinners?"

"They were always nice when I ate them!" Piper said, defensivley.

"Yeah, only cause you carried your own kitchen around with you so you could make something edible out of it!" Phoebe pointed out.

"This is opposed to Phoebe, who _threw_ the food more than _ate_ it." Piper bit back, not unkindly. Everyone laughed; the atmosphere very light and friendly, with all the seats full - except for one.

"So, where's Billie?" Caleb questioned. Phoebe, Piper and Paige paused.

"She's in her room - she wasn't very hungry." Phoebe said slowly, like she was choosing her words carefully.

"Oh." Caleb nodded.

"Auntie Billie sad since Christy -" Wyatt began, helpfully.

"Wyatt!" Piper cautioned him. Wyatt heard and obeyed, pushing the remaints of his food around his plate, sulkily.

"Christy? Who's Christy?" Tyler spoke up. The whole room was quiet - even Chris's babble had ceased.

"Christy is - was a witch, who isn't here anymore, is everyone finished then?" Piper replied, all in one breath, before gathering up the plates.

"Ooh, Piper - what's for desert?" Phoebe asked, as Piper strode out of the room.

"Mousse." came the short reply.

"No pie?" Phoebe asked, mournfully.

"Phoebe, you're theory of me not making pie when I am grumpy is totally invalid." Piper argued.

"Do you see any pie?!" Phoebe demanded, gesturing around the pie-less table.

"Ding ding." Paige muttered quietly, before taking a sip of wine.

"Oh!" Phoebe exclaimed suddenly, making everyone jump.

"Sheesh, Phoebe what is it?" Piper asked, clearly have just escaped a desert-disaster as she carried the Mousse into the dining room and set it on the table.

"I have the most incredible news." Phoebe cleared her throat once, waited for a while to make sure she had everyone's undivided attention, before saying; "I'm pregnant!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Try not to Piss off Billie

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Pregnant, Pheebs?" Piper asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm totally sure, the doctor confirmed it this morning!" Phoebe grinned, her face pink with excitement.

"Oh Phoebe that's great!" Paige said, getting up and going over to her sister's chair. "How along are you?"

"Three months." Phoebe admitted.

"Three months? Phoebe, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Paige demanded.

"Oh, I don't know! Just incase it turned out to be a glitch or something!" Phoebe replied, waving her arm randomly.

"Oh honey, that's fantastic!" Piper said, reaching over to give her sister a one armed hug. "Does Coop know?"

"No, I was going to surprise him after I told you guys." Piper opened her mouth. "And yes, it is Coop's baby thankyou very much!" Phoebe cut across her. Piper's jaw clamped shut.

"Well, Phoebe, we think it's amazing. We know you've wanted a baby for ages - we're happy for you!" Paige gabbled. Phoebe seemed to delirious to notice Paige's sudden quickness of speaking (or indeed Piper giving her a short kick under the table for her pains) but instead waltzed out the room, singing;

"Bill - ie! I have new - ews!" Piper and Paige waited until she was out the room before flopping back down on the table.

"Well, she seems excited." Paige commented.

"Argh!" Piper exclaimed in response, putting her head in her hands.

"Dada," Chris spoke up suddenly. "Why is Aunt Febe so cookoo?"

"Er.." Pogue replied, visably awkward. "Well........"

"Honey, you're aunt's _always_ cuckoo!" Piper interupted, sitting up to face him. "Don't worry about it." Wyatt nodded and didn't say anything, trying to be the big boy though his eyes burned to know while Chris looked doubtfully between Pogue and Piper.

"Erm, Piper..." Caleb began but Piper cut him off with a warning glare, gesturing to the two minors.

"Desert guys?" Paige asked, timidlly.

(* * * * *)

"Well, thanks for the dinner Piper!" Phoebe said later, hugging her sister tightly while Paige put on her coat. It was past midnight; Wyatt and Chris had been put to bed a couple of hours ago and everyone had become very drousy and stupid though it was only after the third glass had been dropped did Paige decide it was best that she orbed her and Phoebe home.

"Ah, don't be silly! You get to taste my dinner nearly every week!" Piper reminded her, patting her on the back.

"Yea, I know." Phoebe grinned, breaking away from the hug and grinning again.

"I forget is Phoebe pregnant or under a spell?" Paige hissed in Piper's ear, who gave a short laugh. Phoebe, who had turned to Billie and the guys; all lined up in a row in the hallway, didn't hear them.

"Oh Billie! Good luck, don't be afraid to call." Phoebe said, enveloping Billie in a huge hug.

"I won't be, especially now that you're pregnant and I won't be afraid of _interupting_." Billie replied, cheekily.

"Hey! Don't talk to me about interupting when _you're_ the one whose going to be living with four gorgeous guys!" Phoebe told her, moving onto the Covenant who now all bore faces of extreme worry - well, three of them did.

"Yea, lucky me." Billie muttered. Tyler and Caleb looked at her but Phoebe, again, was too wrapped up in her own happy world to hear.

"If I was eighteen again, I would be all over you - heck! I'm _still _all over you!" She continued, throwing herself on Tyler and Reid and hugging them tightly. "I can sense great things about you four!" she told them, squeezing the two boys so hard that they began to turn blue.

"Er, Phoebe? I really have to leave now, so if you could-?" Paige prompted, coming to Reid and Tyler's rescue.

"Oh of course!" Phoebe released Tyler and Reid and, after one last wave, took Paige's hand.

"See you guys." Paige grinned at them before orbing her and Phoebe out. Piper stared at the space where Phoebe and Paige had been for a few minutes before turning to the remaining five.

"Well, do you want anything else specifically?" she asked, tiredly. The five shook their heads. "Well, okay then." Piper finished, awkwardly before heading off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Piper," Caleb suddenly ventured. Piper stopped and looked at him. "Erm, it's just... when Phoebe told you, a-about being pregnant. You didn't seem... very... excited." he trailed off, warily. Piper considered what he had said for a moment.

"Well, Caleb." she began, awkwardly. "Having a baby is something that Phoebe has been desperate for for a while now. The last time she was pregnant there were.... _complications_ which, understandably, left her quite drained. I guess I don't want to see a repeat." she shrugged.

"Oh." said Caleb, nodding like he understood. Piper nodded too and smiled at them all briefly.

"Well, goodnight then." she said, before disappearing into the kitchen.

"She's not so scary." Tyler said, after a few seconds.

"She's a mom. They're all scary and not to be trusted." Reid replied, shortly.

"Oh give over Reid, you like her too and you _know_ it." Tyler told him, cuffing him playfully around the head.

"Piss off!" Reid cussed, grabbing Tyler in a noogie.

"Guys chill!" Caleb snapped at them, the only result being that he found himself under attack and the three fell to the floor in a cheerful, swearing heap. Pogue shook his head, grinning broadly, making sure to keep a safe enough distance away from grabbing point. He felt someone's eyes on him and turned to see Billie looking at him. Noticing she'd been caught, she blushed and smiled, nervously.

"Chris seemed to like you."

"Yea." Pogue agreed, not really quite sure what else there was he could say.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys in the morning." Billie told them, giving them a half-hearted wave and near running up the stairs. The Covenant watched her leave, three of them frozen in their fight positions.

"Dude." was all Reid could say once she'd left.

"Hey, remember what Phoebe said." Caleb reminded him.

"Chill out, I'm not going to screw her - not yet anyway...."

"If you do you'll have four witches on your tail. Piper being the one in the lead." Caleb continued, darkly.

"I'm not scared of them!" Reid shrugged, nonchalant.

"Er, right." Tyler said, exchanging a look with Pogue. "What happened to; _they're scary and not to be trusted_?"

"Shut up, Baby Boy!" Reid snapped, clipping him around the ear.

(* * * * *)

"WAKEY-WAKEY! RISE AND SHINE!" Caleb shot up in bed along with the other three boys, scared shitless.

"AH! CRAP!" he yelled, rubbing his eyes and looking around blearily. "Billie?" The blonde was standing over him, already dressed and holding a megaphone. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, grabbing his sheets around him.

"Relax, I've seen worse." Billie told him, nodding towards his chest.

"You nearly made Baby Boy piss himself, what's your damage?" Reid asked, stretching and showing off his own, considerably muscled torso.

"What this? It was the only way to wake you Sleeping Beauties." she replied, chucking a stray pillow at him. "Come on, Piper said breakfast is ready."

"What's the time?" Caleb asked, fumbling for the bedside clock.

"Ten past eight." Billie tolld him.

"In the morning?" Tyler asked, blinking rapidly and scratching his head. "Dude no way."

"Hey, I'm not giving you the option!" Billie told him, yanking off his duvet. "Now, come on all of you! UP!"

"Sure, sure. Five minutes." Pogue told her, rolling over. Caleb, Reid and Tyler made to do the same; snuggling into their pillows and closing their eyes. Billie rolled her eyes and raised the megaphone.

"IF I HAVE TO STAND HERE ALL MORNING YELLING AT YOU UNTIL YOU GET THOSE FAT, LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED THEN I WILL! NOW GET UP!" there was a pause. "NOW!"

(* * * * *)

"Billie woke you up then?" Piper grinned as the four guys slouched into the kitchen, looking half dead.

"Gee, you think?" Reid spat and receiving a jab in the rib cage from Caleb for his rudeness. Piper let it slide, turning her back on them to give Chris and Wyatt their juice, the former grinning broadly at the sight of 'Dada'.

"Well, when breakfast was ready, she was all up for going and waking you." Piper told them, her back still turned so they couldn't see her smile.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm all for getting woken up by gorgeous women but _not_ when they're screaming down a fricken megaphone!" Tyler exclaimed. Piper bit the insides of her cheeks to prevent herself from laughing and turned back towards them.

"Well, I can't think where she got that." was all she could reply. "But hey, Billie's a very determined witch."

"She's not going to do this every morning is she?" Caleb asked, cautiously.

"Well, if you get to bed on time it shouldn't be a problem should it?" Piper demanded, enjoying the stricken look that Tyler, Caleb and Reid were displaying of the very thought (Pogue was too busy playing a reluctant game of Peekabo with Chris from across the table). "No, don't worry. I think that she was worried that you'd gotten the wrong impression of her last night."

"Wrong impression?" Reid asked.

"That she was a sad, sensative, delicate little flower. Easy to win over." Piper directed the last bit at Reid more than anyone else. "So, she was probably keen to change that."

"Consider it changed." Tyler muttered, running his hands through his hair.

"Ah Billie!" Piper exclaimed, looking up to see the blonde wander in. "We were just talking about you."

"Bitching about, more like." Billie said, ruffling Wyatt's hair as she made her way over to the fridge.

"Hey, language!" Piper reprimanded her, gesturing to Wyatt and Chris. Billie pulled a face before rumaging in the fridge and bringing out a milk carton.

"Oh Piper please, like they didn't hear language enough when that demon threw you and Phoebe through that window last month." she replied. "Oh, speaking of demons - can I borrow the book of shadows today?"

"Honey, you know we're always willing to encourage your demon-hunting skills but you're forgetting about one thing - well, four things." Piper replied, chopping up banana and nodding towards the Sons. "The sooner they start their training the better."

"Oh Piper!" Billie protested.

"Don't, 'oh Piper' me." Piper cut across her. "They need to learn and as Phoebe's pregnant, you're the next best person to teach them some combat moves!" Billie opened her mouth, unsure whether to be flattered or insulted. "Billie, please?" Billie closed her mouth.

"Fine." she said, banging the carton on the side and going out the kitchen. "Attic, twenty minutes." she added to the sons before disappering out the door.

"Nice to feel wanted, isn't it?" Reid remarked, dryly.

"Hey, word to the wise; _do not_ piss her off today." Piper told him. "If that's at all possible." she added, under her breath.

_________________________________________________________________

I know this was an unforgivably short chapter but I wanted to clear the decks for the combat-attic-total-destruction!

Will update soon! X


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Because everyone likes popcorn!

All four boys traipsed past Billie and into the attic, Billie shutting the door behind them.

"Okay, so what now?" Caleb asked - turning to face her... Before suddenly finding himself flying backwards across the attic and crashing into a wall.

"Caleb!" Pogue yelled as he, Tyler and Reid ran after him. "What happened?"

"She kicked me!" Caleb said, struggling to his feet and looking at Billie, accusingly. Billie stared back, coolly.

"What, you think the demons are gonna give you an open invitation before attacking?" she asked.

"But you're not a demon." Tyler pointed out, glaring at her.

"And here's my open invitation!" Billie said, spreading her arms out.

"Wait a second." Pogue interrupted. "You want _us_ to attack _you_?!"

"You've gotta be kidding." Reid grinned.

"Do I look like I am kidding?" Billie demanded, rounding on him.

"Sorry, we don't hit girls." Reid replied, not very convincingly.

"Well, you're gonna be pretty bruised because I have no exception to hitting guys." Billie shot back, before suddenly running at Pogue, letting out a roundhouse kick and sending him flying into the other corner. Tyler tried to grab her from behind, but Billie slipped out and telekinetically threw him and Reid against the opposite wall. Then, swinging around, she turned to punch Caleb - only to find her fist caught in his. Looking into his face, she saw his black eyes and his, still smouldering, grin.

"It's on." he said and Billie knew this training session had suddenly developed in severity somewhat.

(* * * * *)

"Piper!" Paige called, as she and Henry entered the Halliwell Manor. "You home?"

"Kitchen!" came the short reply. Paige exchanged a look with Henry and made their way through the hall - when a series of bangs and yells from upstairs made them stop.

"Piper!" Paige called again, slightly more wary. "What are the -"

"Relax! It's Billie and the guys!" Piper cut across her, walking in with a tea-towel in one hand and a plate in the other.

"What the hell are they doing?" Paige demanded, casting a worried look up the stairs.

"Training. Billie's teaching them some fight techniques in the attic." Piper replied, nonchalant as she dried the plate.

"Will we still have an attic left?" Paige asked. Piper shrugged. Paige rolled her eyes. There wasn't many occasions where she felt she could slap Piper across the face and shake her till some reaction was warranted - but this was one of them. Before she could raise a hand however, there was a yell and Tyler came rocketing from over the banisters, flying across the room and hitting the hallway floor.

"Oh my god!" Paige exclaimed, running over to help him up. "Are you okay?" Tyler shrugged her off, his black eyes glaring at her, before flying back up the stairs and disappearing from sight.

"Was that a demon?" Henry asked, incredulously, craning his neck to try and see where the Son had disappeared.

"No, that's just Tyler." Piper replied, in the same mono-tone voice. Trying to remember what would happen to the magic world if the Power of Three was broken.... _again_, Paige turned to face her sister.

"Look Piper." she started in a strained voice. "I know being lumbered with four extra teenagers must've been a pain in the ass for you, but for god's sakes stop being so.... _calm_ about it!" Piper looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Look, Piper, maybe it's time you stopped the training session." Henry stepped in quickly, before his wife physically attacked Piper. "It sounds like a bit out of control up there." As if to prove Henry's words, Billie appeared, crashing down the stairs and having almost no time to leap up before all four boys were on her. Henry threw himself onto one of them, only to find himself being blown in the opposite direction.

"Henry!" Paige called. "Billie, stop! Stop now!" But Billie and the boys seemed either to not to hear or to ignore her.

"EVERYONE STOP!" no one dared breathe as Piper swelled up to her full size - her ferociousness making up the extra inches of her height. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO DO? _KILL_ EACH OTHER? CAUSE IF YOU'VE GOT A DEATH WISH, JUST SPEAK NOW AND I WILL GLADLY ANSWER IT! THIS IS _MY _HOUSE OKAY? ONE OF THE ONLY THINGS I HAVE LEFT IN MY LIFE AND I AM DAMNED IF I AM GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET YOU USE YOUR TEENAGE ANGST AS AN EXCUSE TO WRECK IT!" she bellowed, cracking the plate in her hands in half. "Everyone into the living room!" There was a pause. "NOW!" all five teenagers immediately jumped to it, scrambling over one another in their haste to obey the furious Piper's orders. Once they'd all disappeared, Paige cautiously approached Piper.

"Are you okay?" she asked, tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Piper said, firmly. "Broke the plate though! Ha!" she threw the two halves against the wall where they smashed into little pieces. Paige winced. "But besides that I'm fine! I'm fine..." Piper trailed off, sounding like she was almost close to tears.

"Er, Piper. I know you're going through a tough time - what with Leo and the Sons and everything." Paige said, softly - all the previous exasperation and anger she'd felt towards her sister disappeared. "And I just want you to know, that... if ever you wanted to talk..."

"Thanks." Piper cut across her. "But I'm fine, really." she smiled. "Those teenagers however, I'm not so sure about." she said darkly, marching into the living room. Paige rolled her eyes and went to assist her husband (who'd decided that it would be safer just to lie there and not draw any attention to himself till it was all over).

(* * * * *)

The five teenagers stood, with their heads bowed in a line.

"Sit." Piper commanded. They sat; Reid, Billie and Tyler on the sofa and Pogue and Caleb on the arms of. "Would someone like to explain what happened just there?"

"I guess we lost control. Sorry." Caleb muttered.

"You _guess_ you lost control?" Piper yelled, disbelievingly. "No, I rather think that was a spectacularly ginormous display of losing control!"

"Sorry." Caleb grunted and the other four teenagers muttered in agreement. Piper sighed.

"Look." she started, sitting down in front of them. "I know it's hard okay? But you have _got_ to control your powers - else demons will not be your biggest problem. Understand?" All five nodded. "Good. And you're all grounded."

"What?!" Reid demanded, vocalising the outraged expression on each of their faces.

"No arguments!" Piper snapped. "Now all of you, piss off out of the way! Except for you Billie." she added. "I want a word." Billie shrugged and stayed seating while the four boys left the room. Piper waited till they were all safely out of earshot before speaking;

"Well. You run a pretty tough gym." Billie shrugged.

"They gotta know what it's like." she said, in way of defence.

"Billie, honey, as much as I understand that way of thinking, you can't throw them in the deep end like that!" Piper argued.

"Why not? They seem powerful enough to handle it!" Billie replied.

"Exactly, they have too much power! If something goes wrong, _we_ might end up paying for it!" Piper snapped. "Also," she took a breath. "I know you're having a hard time dealing with Christy's death and everything but just because those guys have enough power to withstand it - doesn't mean you have to take out your frustration on them!" Billie couldn't speak - couldn't find anything to say in reply, just turned and walked swiftly out the room.

(* * * * *)

"Guys, I'm going to P3!" Piper yelled, later that day. "Remember, no going out - if you set _one foot_ out that door I will know about it!"

"Yes Piper! See you later!" Billie yelled back, on behalf of the other teenagers - who'd spent the rest of the day locked in their room. _Sulking probably_.

"I'll be back about half two!" Piper called, before slamming the door loudly - too make sure that the boys had heard her. Billie curled up on the sofa, wrapping the patchwork blanket around her lap, a popcorn bowl close by. _Village of the Damned _was on - a film that Billie hadn't seen since she was little - and then got too scared to see it all the way to the end.

"Hey." Billie looked up to see Tyler hovering awkwardly by the doorway.

"Hi." she replied.

"Can I come in?" Tyler asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah sure." Billie said. "Look, about earlier. Er, I guess I was a bit stupid. Sorry for making you use."

"No problem." Tyler grinned, making Billie _awww_ in her head. "It was a good fight."

"Yeah it was. Where are the others?"

"Well, Pogue's reading to Chris and Wyatt, Caleb's brooding and Reid's sulking." Tyler said.

"Cool." Billie nodded. "Erm, do you wanna watch Village of the Damned with me?"

"Yeah, great. Saw that film as a kid. Freaked me out though!" Tyler said, sitting next to her and reaching for some popcorn.

"Oi!" Billie said, as Tyler drew back a big handful. "Do you mind?" she asked, flicking a piece at him.

"Nope!" Tyler replied, flicking a piece back - that landed in Billie's hair. Billie returned fire and eventually there was a full-fledged popcorn war happening from one side of the sofa to the other - ending when Billie telekinetically made the bowl tip itself over Tyler's head.

(* * * * *)

It was about halfway through the film, when Reid came storming down the stairs, zipping up his jacket and Caleb directly on his heels.

"Reid, will you just do what you're told _for once_?!" Caleb was yelling.

"I'm not gonna take orders from some woman who isn't even our mother!" Reid replied, striding to the door.

"Reid! Stop man!" Caleb called. Reid turned. "Look, don't you think there might be a reason that Piper doesn't want us to leave the house?" Reid considered.

"Screw you." He said, eventually, grabbing the door handle. It wouldn't budge. Reid tugged harder. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with this damn door?!" he cursed.

"That would be the protection spell." Billie commented, casually.

"Protection _what_?" Reid demanded.

"Spell." Billie replied. "You know, witches do tend to cast them..."

"I know what a spell is!" Reid cut across her, angrily. "Why is there one on the door?"

"Because Piper isn't stupid?" Billie tried. Reid glowered at her before turning back to the doors and banging on them loudly – which sent him flying back up the hallway into Caleb.

"Dudes! Keep it down will you, I just got Chris to sleep!" Pogue hissed at them, coming down the stairs and casting a careless glance over the entangled Caleb and Reid like it was a natural thing.

"Hey Pogue, you wanna watch Village of the Damned with us?" Tyler called.

"Hell yeah, I haven't see that film since I was small." Pogue said, sitting down the other side of Billie and picking a piece of rescued popcorn from her bowl and ignoring her glares. "Has the woman got burnt yet?"

"Not yet, just coming up." Tyler replied.

"Hang on!" Billie sat upright. "A woman gets _burnt_ in this? TO DEATH?!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd seen this?" Tyler asked, looking at her, confused.

"I have but only past the woman burning herself with her hand!" Billie protested. "I was young okay?"

"Dudes, shut up and enjoy the movie!" Pogue said, placing a hand on Billie's shoulder and pushing her back into the sofa. "Look, here it is now!" The three watched.

"Oh my god." Billie said, hiding her face in the blanket. "That's disgusting!"

"You're a witch and you say that?" Caleb asked, having finally disentangled himself and was now sitting in a chair opposite. "Haven't you seen demons explode or anything?"

"Well, yeah, but demons exploding is totally different." Billie told him. "I dunno, I guess it's the whole; burned at the stake thing. It freaks me out. Hey," she swivelled around slightly, having caught sight of Reid going up the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs if that's alright with you?" Reid said, bitterly. Billie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, no need to be such an asshole about it." She muttered, turning back in her chair and reaching in her bowl. Her suddenly empty bowl.

"You guys are jerks!" she whined.

(* * * * *)

**Okay, so now that there's some relationship foundations I can finally start writing the demon stuff (YAY!)**

**So, first of all; I'm finding Billie a really hard character to get to grips with, so if she's out of character in some places, please tell me J**

**Also, I know the summary says; Billie/Covenant, but I am toying with the ideas of a possible romantic relationship or undertones or something. At first, it was going to be Reid/Billie flirtation but I like the whole Billie/Tyler BFF possibility and the possibility of a secret crush on Pogue/Caleb through admiration or respect? Any suggestions? Love X**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: He's from the Government but we won him over with waffles!

The next morning, the boys were woken by a loud, insistent banging on the front door, the sound reverberating around the house.

"There's someone at the door." Reid groaned.

"I'll get it!" the sound of Billie's voice echoed back to them.

"Billie's got it." Caleb replied, rolling over. There was the sound of the door creaking open, then Billie's voice – loud as ever.

"Agent Murphy?" within seconds all four boys were out of bed and halfway down the stairs in time to see a tall man in a suit walk into the house.

Chapter Six: He's from the Government but we won him over with waffles.

"Is Piper here?" he asked, in a brisk sort of way, turning around to face Billie, hands on his hips.

"Er, yeah she's in the kitchen, what are you doing here?" Billie questioned. Murphy opened his mouth to reply, but paused when he heard a creak on the stairs. Looking up, he was more than a little bit surprised to be confronted with the boys who all looked at him with more intensity than looked normal for their scruffy, sleepy state.

"Er, Billie." He said, slightly warily. "Who -?"

"Oh they're just friends staying." Billie dismissed them carelessly, shooing Murphy towards the kitchen and ignoring the glares she was receiving from each of the four boys.

"So who was that then?" Tyler asked, when Billie and Murphy had left.

"How are we supposed to know?" Reid demanded.

"Agent Murphy." Caleb put in. "Billie called him Agent Murphy."

"Agent? As in Government Agent, agent?" Tyler suggested.

"We could always find out." Reid said, rubbing his hands together, with a gleam in his eye.

"Hell no, you four are going to get dressed before you even _think_ about setting foot in that kitchen!" Paige told them, coming out of the kitchen to confront them, hands on hips. The boys all groaned and began to protest loudly. "Alright, alright already! At least put a top on sheesh!" Paige said, not in the mood to battle stubborn teenagers this early in the morning.

(******)

Piper looked up sharply as the four – now t-shirted – teenage boys skidded into the room.

"Dada!" was Chris's immediate greeting, waving from his high chair and beaming when Pogue returned the gesture.

"Am I missing something?" Agent Murphy asked Billie, gesturing between Pogue and Chris.

"Nothing that the rest of us aren't." Billie replied, not looking up from _The San Francisco Chronicle_.

"Any luck?" Paige asked her, passing her coffee.

"Nah." Billie answered, her eyes skimming the job column down to the bottom. "As usual."

"I wouldn't worry honey, you'll find something soon." Paige told her, putting an arm round her and squeezing gently.

"Excuse me!" Reid cut in. "Just a small pointer; why is there a _Fed_ in the kitchen?"

"Oh, right. Agent Murphy, this is Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, Book -"

"Reid!"

"And vice versa." Piper finished, ignoring Reid's outburst and flipping pancakes.

"Hi." Agent Murphy gave them a half wave. Caleb returned the gesture, Tyler nodded and sat down next to Billie, Reid pointedly ignored him and Pogue – was too busy with Chris to even notice. Paige and Piper exchanged looks.

"So are you witches too?" Agent Murphy tried. All four boys froze.

"It's okay, he knows." Piper assured them, tipping a pancake onto an empty plate in front of Murphy. "Yes they are – they're in training."

"Training?" Murphy asked incredulously. "You're telling me witches _train_?"

"Hell yea, there's a school and everything." Paige told him, pouring maple syrup over his pancakes for him and ignoring his slightly stunned expression. "Speaking of – we need to decide what we're doing today."

"Doing?" Pogue asked, speaking for the first time since entering the kitchen.

"Yes. Evidently having four with one is not such a good idea," Piper said, pausing to look at Billie who had suddenly become very interested in her cornflakes. "So, Paige and I have decided that we shall split you up. One with each of us."

"Split us up?" Caleb repeated, looking round uncertainly.

"Yes – you're with Billie." Paige told him. Caleb nodded, unsure of his feelings towards this particular piece of news.

"I think Pogue better stay with me." Piper said, watching Chris happily open his mouth for the 'airplane' that Pogue was feeding him. "I wonder if he's for hire?" she added, half-joking.

"Tyler can come with me – I've got a few charges to see to first, but I'm sure Henry won't mind keeping an eye on him for a while." Paige said, over-looking the events of yesterday when Henry had been on the receiving end of the boys' powers. Piper nodded.

"Which leaves Reid with –"

"Good morning!" Phoebe trilled, as she came into the kitchen. "How is everyone – _Agent Murphy_?" she broke off, looking confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story, will fill you in later." Piper cut in, quickly, nodding towards the Sons.

"Oh, okay!" Phoebe grinned again. "So... anyone gonna pass some pancakes for the pregnant lady?"

(* * * * *)

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! DAMN!" Piper cursed, trying in vain to start the car. Pogue watched, bemused as she grew more and more impatient. Wyatt had orbed him and Chris to her father's for the routine drop off at nursery but being a) not a white-lighter, b) bound by the personal gain rule and c) refusing to use either of her sons as public transport, Piper was pretty much screwed.

"You know, we could use my transport." Pogue said, eventually. Piper eyed him, warily.

"You have a car?" she asked.

"Nope," Pogue grinned, crossing the street to where there was a tarpaulin-covered object, propped up on the edge of the road. Piper's eyes widened as he pulled off the tarpaulin with a flourish to reveal a startlingly yellow motor bike.

"Oh no!" Piper stated, clambering out the car, looking aghast.

"Meet Hilary." Pogue said, looking proudly at the bike and chucking Piper a spare helmet.

"Are you serious? I can't ride a bike, I'm a mother for god's sake!" Piper protested.

"You're also late to get to your club." Pogue pointed out, clambering out. "Come on, I'm a good driver!" Piper stood there for a few minutes, biting her lip, nervously.

"Oh fine." She consented, putting the helmet on firmly and climbing on behind him. "But not too fast – okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" she squealed as Pogue revved the engine and shot off down the street.

(* * * * *)

"So this is where you work, huh?" Reid asked, following Phoebe through the offices of the Bay Mirror and giving the women in the almost-too-tight skirts an appreciative once over.

"Yup, this is it." Phoebe grinned, holding her office door open for him. "And quit doing that." She added.

"Damn Empaths." Reid muttered, going in.

"Sit." Phoebe told him, gesturing to a chair in front of her desk. Reid slouched while Phoebe settled in front of her desk opposite.

"So, what am I doing here?" Reid asked, bluntly.

"You mean besides being my tea boy?" Phoebe asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning. "Let's call this a getting to know session."

"You gonna psycho-analyze me or something?" he asked, amused.

"Nope. I'm assessing you to see if you're ready for your duties." Phoebe told him, perfectly seriously.

"Duties?" Reid couldn't help a grin forming on his face as his mind automatically running through all the _duties_ he could possibly perform.

"That's right, you're officially my bell-boy." Phoebe held up a cup and grinned. "Tea for the pregnant lady?"

(* * * * *)

Tyler looked at the couple of tough guys, sitting on the bench at the police station either side of them. One had so many scars on his face it was hard to tell if he had any distinguishable features at all, like; a nose. The other, well. It was hard to tell because Tyler didn't actually _like_ looking at him unless he could help it. He sunk into his hoodie and prayed Paige wouldn't take long with her charges.

"Hey Tyler, right?" Tyler looked up to see Henry beckoning at him from his desk. Tyler sprung up, all too eager to get as far away from the bench as possible. "Hey, you okay?"

"Sure." Tyler grunted. There was an awkward silence.

"So, Paige didn't tell me much about you." Henry started. Tyler buried his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Not much to tell." He muttered. Henry frowned.

"You ever been in a police station before?" he asked. Tyler shook his head. "You ever been arrested... ever had an arrest _attempted_?" Henry re-phrased, knowing all too well that the whole; "_you have the right to remain silent_" probably wouldn't work with the sons. Tyler paused and gave a slight nod.

"Well dude, I can tell you now, you can _chillax_ as we're not all fat guys eating donuts you know. Some of us are pretty cool." Henry informed him. Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"_Chillax_?" he repeated, grinning.

"Yeah, isn't that what you guys say?"

"Dude, not even close."

(* * * * *)

Caleb and Billie strolled down the streets of San Francisco, enjoying the light breeze of the midday.

"Not that this isn't... nice, but what are we actually doing here?" Caleb asked, glancing down at the blonde beside him.

"Most low-level demons like to prowl the back alleys and set up portals etc – we're just going to see if– ooooh!" Billie broke off suddenly, completely mesmerised by a pair of shoes in the shop window.

"Hell no." Caleb told her, taking her arm and steering her away, ignoring her protests.

"Fine." Billie huffed, shaking him off and heading down an alley, Caleb following. With their backs pressed to the, not-altogether-clean wall, they crept forward, a loud roar of laughter making them jump.

"What is it?" Caleb asked. Billie signalled him to be quiet and peeked round a corner.

"Is that a poker team?" Caleb whispered.

"Something like that – 'cept they tend to gamble with a helluva lot more than money." came Billie's hushed reply. "They can only be lower level... you wanna take them on?"

"What?" Caleb demanded, too surprised to remember to whisper. "Why would you even do that? There's at least six of them, two of us which means _we_'_re_ out-numbered."

"Caleb, keep it down!" Billie pleaded, looking worriedly over her shoulder at the apparently oblivious demons. "Fine, we won't vanquish them, now let's get out of here before –"Billie was cut off by a blast as she and Caleb were thrown across the alley, landing in a heap at the opposite end.

"Witchesss!" the demon advanced on them, a forked tongue flicking out on the "s".

"Just lower-level demons huh?"

"Pickiness later, running now." Billie said, eyeing the growing number of demons and grabbing Caleb by the arm. "PAIGE!" she yelled – before the demon hit them with, what felt like a cold breeze...

"God, what's your problem... holy crap!" Paige stopped in mid-sentence as she orbed in and saw the hoard of demons. "HEY!" The demons whirled around, unleashing a flurry of energy balls at her. "Energy ball!" Paige called, orbing them to her palm and throwing them back at the demons, disintegrating the front few rows, the others dematerialising pretty quickly. "Billie? Caleb?" Paige called, cautiously, looking down the alley-way.

"'Age!" a loud cry of delight drew Paige's attention to two toddlers sitting on the floor, one with wispy blonde hair and the other with dark curls, swamped in clothes that were too big for them and gazing up at her delightedly. "Oh no."

**Sorry this chapter seems a tad thrown together – it's cause it was. :P But it needed finishing! Okay, so – I told you there would be demon action and this is only The Beginning. Also, Agent Murphy is gonna play a very significant part (I have a soft spot for him ever since I watched Big Wolf On Campus as a kid!). And now Caleb and Billie are toddlers. :DD Ahhh, I love the boundless limitations of having magic in a fic! :D Love x**


End file.
